EUball
EUball (aka European Unionball or Europeball) is a politico-economic supranational unionball containing 28 members. She is a psychopathic manchild born out of a Frankenstein experiment to resurrect Reichtangle and take over the world the child of the couple of tsundere geniuses, Germanyball and Franceball. Her main goal was to make an end to the millennia's of bloody wars in Europe. She strongly believes in a peacefull society and because of this, she almost never fights. Note that EUball uses military with a defensive purpose in South East Europe, to guard the African boarding sea and help refugees. Her main goal is achieved, but now she also aims to secure a free movement of people, goods, services and capital between its members. S he is sometimes even described as a unarmed and weak superpower. She is the inspiration of other supranational unionballs such as ASEANball, African Unionball and Eurasian Unionball. Recently, EUball is going though a series of hard tests, like the refugeecrisis, the leaving of UKball yay, the debtcisis in some PIGS Eurozone members, and the military intervention of the big Eastern bully Russia in Ukraine. Personality Her character is very idealistic. Most of her proceedings are meant good, however they mostly don’t pack out very well. She tries to help refugees from the Middle East and Africa, being good for the environment, and give economical support to poor countries. When she fails in one of these thing which happens quite a lot, other countries see her as a failed creation. But beside this nice and lovely EUball, she also has a dark side: Because she is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, she is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), she turns into a tall, slender reichtangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point she is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). When this happens, she doesn’t even need military to scare the shit out of other countries. History Post-War Era (1945-1970) After World War II, European integration was seen as an antidote to the extreme nationalism which had devastated the continent. 1952 saw the creation of the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSCball), which was declared to be a first step in the federation of Europe. In 1957, Belgiumball, Franceball, Italyball, Luxembourgball, Netherlandsball and West Germanyball signed the Treaty of Rome, which created the European Economic Community (EECball) and established a customs union. They also signed another pact creating the European Atomic Energy Community (Euratomball) for co-operation in developing nuclear energy. EECball and Euratomball were created separately from ECSCball, although they shared the same courts and the Common Assembly. In 1965 an agreement was reached and on 1 July 1967 the Merger Treaty created a single set of institutions for the three communities, which were collectively referred to as the European Communities (EECball). Expansion (1970-1993) In 1973, the Communities enlarged to include Denmarkball (including Greenlandball, which later left the Community in 1985, following a dispute over fishing rights), Irelandball, and UKball. Norwayball had negotiated to join at the same time, but he rejected membership in a referendum. In 1979, the first direct elections to the European Parliament were held. Greeceball joined in 1981, Portugalball and Spainball following in 1986. In 1985, the Schengen Agreement paved the way for the creation of open borders without passport controls between most member states and some non-member states. In 1986, the European flag began to be used by the Community and the Single European Act was signed. In 1990, after the fall of Sovjet Unionball, former East Germanyball became part of the Community as part of a reunified Germany. With further enlargement planned to include the former communist states, as well as Cyprusball and Maltaball, the Copenhagen criteria for candidate members to join the EU were agreed upon in June 1993. The beginning of the European Union (1993-present) European Unionball was formally established when the Maastricht Treaty came into force on 1 November 1993. In 1995, Austriaball, Finlandball, and Swedenball joined EU. In 2002, euro banknotes and coins replaced national currencies in 12 of the member states. Since then, the eurozone has increased to encompass 19 countries. In 2004, EUball saw its biggest enlargement to date when Cyprusnall, Czechball, Estoniaball, Hungaryball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, Maltaball, Polandball, Slovakiaball and Sloveniaball joined EUball. In 2007, Romaniaball and Bulgariaball became EU members. The same year, Sloveniaball adopted the euro, followed in 2008 by Cyprusball and Maltaball, by Slovakiaball in 2009, by Estoniaball in 2011, by Latvianall in 2014 and by Lithuaniaball in 2015. On 1 December 2009, the Lisbon Treaty entered into force and reformed many aspects of EUball. In 2012, EUball received the Nobel Peace Prize for having "contributed to the advancement of peace and reconciliation, democracy, and human rights in Europe." In 2013, Croatiaball became the 28th EU member. From the beginning of 2010s, the European Union is going through a series of tests, including a debt crisis in some Eurozone countries, increasing migration from Middle Eastern countries, Russian military intervention in Ukraine and the United Kingdom's withdrawal from the EU. Members * Austriaball: joined in 1995 * Belgiumball: founder state, joined in 1958 * Bulgariaball: joined in 2007 * Croatiaball: joined in 2013 * Cyprusball: joined in 2004 * Czechiaball: joined in 2004 * Denmarkball: joined in 1973 * Estoniaball: joined in 2004 * Finlandball: joined in 1995 * Franceball: founder state, joined in 1958 * Germanyball: founder state, joined in 1958 * Greeceball: joined in 1981 * Hungaryball: joined in 2004 * Irelandball: joined in 1973 * Italyball: founder state, joined in 1958 * Latviaball: joined in 2004 * Lithuaniaball: joined in 2004 * Luxembourgball: founder state, joined in 1958 * Maltaball: joined in 2004 * Netherlandsball: founder state, joined in 1958 * Polandball: joined in 2004 * Portugalball: joined in 1986 * Romaniaball: joined in 2007 * Slovakiaball: joined in 2004 * Sloveniaball: joined in 2004 * Spainball: joined in 1986 * Swedenball, joined in 1995 Disclaimer: EUball was concieved on 7 February 1992 and was born on 1 November 1993 the same day he became an acting leader and became the official leader of the EU when his brother died on 1 December 2009 * Reichtangle - My actually true inspiration We are the same. * East Germanyball - Communist uncle * - (West) Germanyball - Papa * Franceball - Mama. As of late, though, she is rather disappointed of him and wants to disown him. * Jew - Sorry for Grandpa's action (Please no stealings euromonies plox. * USAball - Godfather who always gives me gifts on my birthday (also helps me with bully) * ASEANball under Japanball - Best friends, their liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against those Russo-Chinese who always bully me. Japanball is so kind, and Papa is addicted to hentai. * SPQRball - Historical inspiration, Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated genius Mama and technologically advanced genius Papa, I after growing up shall outshine this legendary figure soon. * Norwayball - Future Colony for Anschluss Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of peace and love.. so why? * Greeceball - Exterminate that cancer that is killing the euro!'''You are worst member of me!Stop stealing all my moniez!I dont care if you leave me! * Canadaball - Great liberal BFF who is multicultural. * UNball - '''First Europa, tomorrow die Welt! Please sanction against big bully Russia! * NATOball - Our military arm against caviar! * Ukraineball - Mein future Slaves Mama and Papa promised me that this will be my present for my birthday. * Portugalball - My favourite stinky slave member, he has some problems on his economy because i want all his money for him.. hahahahaha how ugly he is that i must solve... * Russiaball - HOMOPHOBE BARBARIAN UNTERMENSCHEN!!!! REMOVE VODKA YOU ARE WORST PUTIN AND YOU UNTERMENSCH SHALL SUFFER THE MOST BRUTAL ANSCHLUSS BY THE SUPERIOR EUROPEAN EMPIRE HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm very sorry, please don't bully me, we'll be drinking buddies if you want... * Polandball - You Facist Pig Accept immigrants or Anschluss. Danzig ist deutsch!But you are a member of me so i like you.I Apologize for grandpas actions. * Swedenball - ''' '''Shining epitome of Liberalism. * Eurasian Unionball - Who? Oh, Russia's wannabe version of me. Ha! Yuo may have bullied Armeniaball into joining and stole Crimeaball but you'll never rival me. * Turkeyball - .Fix yuor democracy, first! Undemocratic bastard! * Indonesiaball - I borrow motto form him.pls tell turkeyball to go away. * Switzerlandball - If you don't let my dirty immigrants people into your country we will block you and since you're an island of us you won't be able to export your chocolate or import our gold! * Moroccoball - I know you love me, I love you too, but if we start a relation, African Unionball will be mad at me, so, Best Friends Forever! * Naziball - My Grandpa Who is my secret inspiration. Soon I shall have more power and control than he ever did. Soon very soon I will have a Holocaust like you did but being more successful then you.We both hate Slavicballs exept for Bandera AKA Ukraineball and Ustase AKA Croatiaball. * UKball-You want to leave me! Well it's going to get a lot worse for you But you were useless anyways. Gallery EU card.png 1525695 443439465790940 2125740256 n.jpg Immigrant army.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Country-balls-parenting.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG OD2DnP2.png Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Fked up euball.png europe.png|Remade by Russiaball picture of EU LiechtensteinisOverdue.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Canadarm.png YourChild.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png File:Countyballs.png 8HnJilg.png 'wT5dlRc.png Y59naFX.png 'cfbNduD.png 'vMHRztr.png Dl1QNfm.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 'n7hvwOC.png 'yezxgdW.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 2LNilqv.png 'gYEiTgI.png DEYyRS6.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Poland-Ukraine.png Buq6SnT.png Country-balls-they-see-me-rolling.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|EU visits Greenland to see if Denmark is being a good father to Greenland Banned Flags Eurovision.png 2. The Brexit.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png LmLRn5a.jpg See also *Facebook page *EU during his childhood *TerminEUtor es:Unión Europeaball fr:Union européenneballe pl:EUball ru:Европейский союз Category:Europe Category:Unions Category:Characters Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Organizations Category:EU Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Swedenball Category:Finlandball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Polandball Category:Germanyball Category:Franceball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Belgiumball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Italyball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Austriaball Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Romaniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Greeceball Category:Christian Category:Euro € Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Remove Vodka Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Flemish Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lover